Misi Klan Uchiha
by wind scarlett
Summary: Sasuke terkejut ketika mendengar permintaan Obito. "Para wanita itu hanyalah beban tidak berguna, dan tanpa anak mereka harus dilenyapkan." / "Menghamili 200 wanita? Apa kau sudah gila?" Cover by Angelskully. Sasuke/harem.


**Catatan**: Sudah lama juga nggak bikin fic pendek begini. Emang intinya lagi iseng dan ada waktu sebentar di sela-sela nulis fic lainnya, ehehehe. Selamat membaca dan semoga kalian suka, ya~!

**Disclaimer**: Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Misi Klan Uchiha**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke Uchiha menatap Obito Uchiha yang memandang langit jingga di atas mereka, bibirnya berkerut sejenak seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun urung diucapkan. Lagipula, tidak ada gunanya dia membantah sahabat—rekannya sesama klan Uchiha. Si tampan dengan tatapan membunuh yang sadis itu sadar bahwa menuruti keinginan Obito sama sekali tidak ada salahnya, dan memang hanya dia yang bisa melakukannya. Tidak ada orang lain yang bisa, harus dia, tidak bisa tidak.

"Jadi, aku hanya minta dua ratus, bisa 'kan?" nada suara Obito terdengar seperti terompet perang yang menggema di ujung langit sana, dekat tapi terasa sangat jauh, dan menantang. "Kupikir ini sama sekali bukan masalah buatmu, dan aku percaya sepenuhnya, Sasuke."

Perang Dunia Shinobi Keempat berakhir dengan kemenangan mutlak di tangan Uchiha. Kelima Kage beserta si biang ribut Naruto Uzumaki telah dibantai tanpa kesulitan di tangan ahli sesepuh Madara Uchiha, yang rupanya hanya bisa bertahan hidup sebentar saja. Entah apa yang telah diperbuat oleh Kabuto sewaktu menghidupkan Madara, akan tetapi tubuh Madara hancur tanpa sisa secuil pun tak lama setelah perang berakhir. Sayang memang, tapi tidak ada yang bisa mereka perbuat.

Kabuto telah mati, begitu pula dengan tuannya yang gemar percobaan itu, Orochimaru.

Kakashi, Guy, Kiba, Neji, dan semua hampir semua warga desa Konohagakure dibunuh tanpa ampun oleh Obito. Untuk pria sepahit dia, membunuh para cacing pengganggu yang menolak aspirasi dan pendapatnya mengenai kedamaian dunia bukanlah masalah. Membiarkan para makhluk tidak tahu terima kasih terus hidup selama ini adalah kesalahan, dan setiap kesalahan harus diluruskan.

Tapi kenapa ada kata _hampir_ di kalimat _hampir semua warga desa Konohagakure dibunuh_?

Dan apa _dua ratus_ yang sebenarnya dipinta oleh Obito?

Kenapa _hanya_ Sasuke yang bisa _melakukannya_?

Kenapa_ Obito_ pikirannya senada dengan _Pein_?

"Kau pikir aku ini mesin sperma, bagaimana bisa aku MENGHAMILI _200 WANITA_ sekaligus?" wajah Sasuke yang biasanya dingin langsung berubah kemerahan entah karena dongkol atau malu, tidak ada yang tahu. Sejujurnya, Sasuke tidak ingin ada yang tahu perasaannya saat itu.

"Jadi kau tidak bisa menyanggupinya?" ada sedikit nada merendahkan dalam pertanyaan Obito. "Kupikir membangun klan Uchiha adalah salah satu tujuanmu?"

"Aku memang bermaksud—"

"Kau sanggup berapa? Biar kubunuh saja sisanya."

Kita kembali ke masa lalu, saat Obito terhimpit batu karang maha besar yang menghancurkan setengah tubuhnya, dan juga organ tubuh yang paling penting dalam kehidupan seorang pria itu. Benar, organ sepenting dan seberharga itu telah hancur dengan menggenaskan. Sekalipun ia mampu bertahan hidup, tapi kini ia bukanlah pria sejati. Terkutuk memang Kakashi Hatake.

"Para wanita itu kubiarkan hidup untuk menyokong klan kita, Sasuke." Obito melanjutkan, sembari menegaskan setiap kata-kata yang meluncur dari mulutnya. "Kapan saja mereka bisa terlepas dari pengendalian masal buatanku, dan tanpa adanya anak, mereka hanyalah beban tidak berguna yang harus dilenyapkan."

"Hnn…" Sasuke mendengus, dan segera melangkahkan kakinya dari tempat itu. Kadang dia menyesal kenapa dulu tidak berlatih _Jurus Seribu Bayangan_ dari Naruto, paling tidak pinggangnya tidak akan terasa sepatah semalam.

_Duh_, satu Sakura saja sudah membuatnya sulit berjalan, apalagi _dua ratus_?

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Yah, benar, ini akan menjadi Sasuke/harem. Request saja pasangan yang kalian mau.**

**Silahkan tinggalkan pesan kalau sempat~!**


End file.
